


Sawing Logs

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Retrospective, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Shisui falls asleep on Tenzou during Netflix & Chill.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417702
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Sawing Logs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Figgyfan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Kohai!! Thank you for being such a wonderful friend. Here's a little present for your special day. I hope you like it.

When his boyfriend of three months declared a night of  _ Netflix and Chill,  _ Tenzou didn’t expect it to turn out quite like this. Comedies weren’t really his thing, but Shisui always seemed to enjoy them. There were worse ways to spend an evening than listening to the man he loved laugh.

Or in this case,  _ snore. _

Loudly and unabashedly, with his mouth open and head lolled to the side. The film of choice played in the background as white noise. Tenzou’s attention had been concentrated on his phone more so than the screen, or his boyfriend sitting next to him. He didn’t realize Shisui fell asleep until the younger man’s head hit his shoulder.

This wasn’t the first time Shisui used him as a pillow. The weight felt familiar, warm- a reminder there was someone at his side in this large, sometimes unforgiving world. Their relationship was still new, but it meant more to Tenzou than he could ever admit.

“I’m surprised a bug hasn’t flown in there,” he chuckled softly to himself. Shisui’s mouth would be dry when he woke up. That just wouldn’t do. Tenzou poked his nose. Shisui snorted, his mouth working uselessly a few times before finally closing.

Typical Shisui.

His boyfriend was a…  _ messy _ sleeper. They’d spent a few sporadic nights together- very sleepless nights, at least for Tenzou. Not only did Shisui snore, he also hogged the blankets, drooled, and kicked. Sharing a bed with him was a nightmare (no sleeping required).

Just another conundrum to toss on the pile, right up there with the current debacle of how to get up without awakening the sleeping beauty currently snuggled to his side. As sweet as Shisui was, he didn’t take too kindly to his slumber being disturbed.

After seeing the utterly grouchy disaster his boyfriend was in the mornings, Tenzou made sure to have a pot of strong, hot coffee ready. Only the foolhardy looked Shisui Uchiha in the eye before his second cup.

Flexing his fingers, Tenzou tried to fight the pins and needles slowly tingling down his arm. Great, now his arm was falling asleep. A tiny, minor calamity to perch precariously atop the heap of sleeping disasters his boyfriend was the catalyst for.

Shisui picked out this movie and it literally bored him to sleep. Tenzou didn’t get it. Why chose something he found uninteresting? Why subject himself to that? Was there some ulterior motive?

Had… Had Shisui planned this from the beginning?

If he wanted to cuddle up together, all he had to do was ask. Tenzou loved spending time with his boyfriend, no hassle or excuses needed. Even if they had different tastes in most things, he didn’t mind. Life was much more interesting with Shisui in it.

Tenzou glanced down at his boyfriend’s peaceful, sleep-softened face. Dark curls framed his pale face, long lashes curving daintily. Such ethereal, angelic beauty. Shisui was like a ray of sunshine -warm and welcoming on the harshest of days. Tenzou was lucky to have him.

Kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head, he settled back against the sofa. His fingers had gone completely numb and Shisui began to snore again. Tenzou pulled up twitter on his phone.

As long as they were together, nothing else mattered. 


End file.
